


Hermione's Knickers

by Maizeysugah



Series: A Slytherin's Guide to Seduction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackmail is always a good way for a Slytherin to start a relationship with a Gryffindor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Knickers

* * *

 

"Did you get them?”

“Er… No.”

“Get up there and get them!”

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then these go straight to McGonagall.”

“Damn you…”

“Change of heart?”

“They won’t fit anyway.”

“They’ll fit, get them. You’ve got twenty minutes. Tick-tock, Potter.”

* * *

“Oh, there you are, Hermione! I need your help with… something… What are you doing?” Harry looked down at the wands pointed in his direction and gulped. Hermione and Ron loomed over him. He smiled and held his hands up defensively. “Not a good time for an intervention. I’m kind of in a hurry and a little bit desperate right now. Would you mind not poking me so hard?”

“Up!” Hermione pointed up the steps to the dorms and jabbed Harry in the gut. “Get moving.”

Harry dropped his head in defeat. He turned toward the staircase, grumbling. “As if I don’t get enough of this already.”

* * *

“Okay, okay, I’ve admitted it! I’ve said it all and I’m not saying it again!” Harry paced the dorm room floor back and forth angrily. “I am not into the dark arts and I don’t have a death wish! It’s just that game we still play. Oh, and I need to borrow a pair of your sexiest knickers, Hermione, or I’m a dead man.”

Hermione dropped her chin on her fist. The sound of strangled sobbing hung in her throat. “Please tell me you aren’t this strange. Please lie to me and tell me you’ve gone dark or something, Harry.”

Harry threw his hands up and shrugged. “Can’t do that, sorry. The knickers, Hermione? Please?”

“Fine.” Hermione got up and left the dorm, dragging her feet along the floor.

After seemingly forever, Ron found it impossible to hide his grin. “So… you and who is the other-”

“No. Not talking to you about that. Not now, not ever.” said Harry, cutting him off. “Never ask me again.”

“But girl’s knickers? Who’s wearing them?”

Harry gawked at him. “What did I just say?”

Hermione returned and threw a tiny pair of sheer, glimmering pants on Harry’s bed. “I do not want them back.”

“You wear these, Hermione… under your skirts?” Ron held up the flimsy pants and gaped. “And you blokes get off on this stuff?”

“Why not!? What else have I got to do while I sit around waiting for Lord Voldemort to kill me?” Harry’s eyes were wild, his pacing increased. “Now, can I please go? I’ve got to change and meet Malfoy in less than five minutes!”

“Oh my God,” whispered Hermione under her breath. “Did he just say ‘Malfoy’?”

Ron was still focused on the undergarments. “Do you have any others like this?”

“No! Shut up, Ron,” She glared at both boys. “Draco Malfoy? For the love of all that’s… Why, Harry? Why Malfoy?”

“Got to go!” Harry shoved the knickers into his pocket and bolted for the door. He paused for a moment, poking his head back inside. “You both still love me, don’t you?”

“Of course we do,” they said in unison. Harry grinned at them cheekily and slammed the door.

* * *

Draco groaned and looked up from his bed. His doe-eyed expression was set with a precious smirk plastered in place. “Did you get them?”

Harry glanced nervously around the darkened room. “Shut up. Keep your bloody voice down.”

Draco dragged a cold hand up the back of his thigh, pushing past the stiff fabric covering his arse. He stopped at the swell of his cheek, his eyes lit up, his lips curled. Pinching the flimsy material between his finger and thumb, he pulled and snapped it back in place. “Brilliant, darling. Now get to work.”

“What do you mean?” Harry staggered to stay standing. He looked around the room at all the other beds seemingly filled to the brim with injured students. As of yet, no one seemed to recognise him or take notice. “You said to meet you here and I did. Can we go now?”

Lacing his fingers behind his head, Draco stretched out over the length of the hospital bed. He gestured a look over his body and moaned out pathetically. “I think my prick is broken. Please fix it for me.”

Harry reached up to pull the curtain around them closed, but Draco’s sudden, insistent coughing told him that would not be an option. Again, his fear-struck eyes scanned the room, hoping no one had noticed. “You want me to leave this open? I don’t think everyone is asleep.”

With a growl, Draco stood up and closed the curtain himself. He towered over Harry, his chest swelled with hot frustration. His fingers suddenly closed around Harry’s slim wrist.“Look at you, all dressed up and nowhere to go.” The medi-witch uniform adorning the Gryffindor’s body clung to him like a second skin. Draco flicked off the little cap resting over his messy hair and pulled him into his arms. “Such a naughty little thing, aren’t you?” His hands pushed the skirt up over Harry’s hips as he fondled his arse, slipping his fingers beneath the delicate undergarments.

Harry buried his face in his chest. “I’m not cultured enough to deal with this sort of humiliation like you are, Malfoy. Can we please leave?”

“As a matter of fact,” Draco whirled Harry around and clamped a hand over his mouth, “there’s a little examination room in the back of the wing. I’m almost certain the bed’s empty. It’s a lovely bed; all covered in straps and things to keep someone from moving about. Let’s go find it.” Twisting an arm behind his back, he shoved the Gryffindor through the curtain.

With his free hand, Harry struggled to keep the short skirt covering his groin as he was dragged through the wing’s corridor. Pushing the door open with a shoulder, Draco lifted him up around the waist and tossed him on the bed. He gasped, holding his hand to his mouth, his eyes roaming over the lovely sight splayed out before him. “Oh, Potter, you wore the stockings for me. Be still my heart!”

“Sod. Off!” Harry cried back, and yanked a crisp white sheet up to cover himself. His long, whitely-clad legs were bent up, knobby knees pinned together to hide the embarrassing knickers from Draco’s vision. He pushed himself up on his hands. “If Pomfrey walks in we’ll both be expelled. Just get this over with so I can go and have a good cry.”

“Oh, you’ll be crying all right.” Harry, to his horror, noted the thick leather straps adorning each corner of the bed he was sitting on as Draco closed in on him and yanked the sheet away. There was a shiny table next to him covered in pokey and pinchy things, a lot of gauze and a spool of thick medical tape. Draco snatched Harry’s ankle and slid his leg prone with the mattress. The little Mary Jane shoes he was wearing squeaked against the metal frame each time he fought to break free. “Stop struggling, prat. Least you could have done was shave your legs, it sort of clashes with the effect.”

“I— No, you pig. I’m not shaving off anything for you!” Harry jerked at the strap again. “It was bad enough having to beg Hermione for her knickers.”

Draco gasped. “You told her? About us?”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly. “Mhmm, sure did. And Ron. What are you going to do about it?”

Fastening the other ankle securely in place, Draco moved to the head of the bed. “Hands up!” he ordered, yanking Harry’s arms up over his head. He quickly buckled the straps around both wrists. He smiled and stepped back a few paces to look him over. Making a few adjustments here and there and pinching Harry’s cheeks rosy, he snapped his fingers by the door. “I’ve told someone, too.”

Colin Creevey entered the room, magical camera in hand, gaping down at Harry. “Blimey!”

“Oh, hell no! Oh my god, Malfoy!” Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. He screwed his eyes shut, unable to look back. He could feel Draco’s fingers crawling their way up his thigh, snagging and sliding the tight material of the dress up to his pelvis.

The Slytherin cupped the side of Harry’s face to right his head and pressed their cheeks together. “Make these good, Creevey. I need something special to look at until Potter forgives me.” He grinned cheekily as the first flashbulb popped, feeling the subdued Gryffindor’s body tremble with anger.

“Colin, you effing toad! Do not take my picture!”

“Cheek, Potter,” Draco gave his best Snape impression before pressing his lips over Harry’s to shut him up. Harry tugged hard against his restraints but melted into the kiss, twining tongues with Draco. Despite the unbelievable embarrassment he felt, he got lost in the pleasure, inhaling a wispy breath as the Slytherin’s fingers slid into place and massaged over the thin fabric of the knickers.

“Did you get that?” Draco leaned over the bed, coaxing Harry’s thighs apart with a hand while dragging the front zipper down of the medi-witch dress with his teeth. “Come up here. Get a good shot of his face. Look how exquisite he is.” Harry’s eyes were still closed tight, his mouth open in breathless mewling.

Creevy took several more moving pictures. He seemed to linger a little too long for the Slytherin’s tastes. Snarling, Draco jerked his head at the door. “Creevey, get out. Only make one copy of each and have them delivered to my room. If I find out there’s any others I tell everyone what you did with Lovegood, got it?”

The younger Gryffindor was still mesmerised with his older house mate. “Are you alright? Should I get help?”

“Ugh, get out, Colin,” spat Harry, looking up. “Honestly…”

As the door to the room closed, Draco began undressing. His eyes never left the lovely sight of Harry looking completely flushed before him. “Now, you dirty little medi-witch, where was I?” He climbed on the bed and straddled his chest, his erection throbbing under his palm.

Harry squinted as his glasses were removed and placed by his head. “Put a silencing charm on the door. Madam Pomfrey hears-”

“No, no,” Draco hushed him by prodding the head of his cock against his lips. “That’s what this is for. Keeps you all quiet and busy. Open up now.”

Opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out, Harry ran the tip of it along the slit of Draco’s erection. “Busy like that?”

“Mhmm,” Draco groped out behind him. The thought of Harry squirming around beneath him in the most uncomfortable pair of knickers fuelled more blood into his already bursting manhood. Hooking his fingers beneath the waistband and slid them down, freeing the rigid flesh from the strain. He licked his palm wet and clamped his hand around it while his expression grew wild. “I want you to fuck my hand while you suck me off. Is that understood?”

Harry nodded quickly.

“Nice and hard now. Buck up, fuck it good,” Draco whispered, falling into the euphoria twisting so lovingly around the perineum of his hardness. He watched him, holding his head steady, forcing himself deeper into his mouth. Harry was just as alluring as could be with his mouth filled fully, mewing like a minx. The familiar tug, so quickly it returned to him. “Gonna come. Don’t spit it out this time,” he warned, thrusting once more over his tongue. His large, suffocating frame smothered the boy beneath him. Draco arched back as he came, shoving the last of his large cock deeply into Harry’s throat. He bent forward, catching his breath, glaring at Harry until the Gryffindor opened his mouth and showed him his tongue. Opaque fluid mixed with saliva dribbled over his bottom lip and down his chin.

Draco pressed his hips into Harry’s, yanked his head up and forced his tongue into his mouth. He jutted against him, the wetness mingling against the rigid flesh.

Harry was panting for air between each firm press and hot kiss. He pulled at his bonds, straining to meet every rut. At last, he threw his head back with gritted teeth as waves of pleasure rushed to overwhelm him. His nearly silent suspire sent shivers through Draco’s skin. The little uniform had ridden up to his waist, the sticky warmth was slick between their flattened bellies.

Draco rocked slowly on top of him, watching him come so prettily, lapping at every ounce of his essence still glistening on his lips. “You were so quiet,” he said softly, throwing his head back to get the hair out of his face.

“Mmm yeah, that was nice,” Harry whispered back. He relaxed into the mattress, adjusting to Draco’s weight pressing him prone. He wiggled around a little and smiled very sweetly, waiting for the Slytherin to release him. “Okay, so…”

“Ugh, I’m tired,” Draco cut in, dropping his head on Harry’s shoulder. He promptly began making snoring sounds.

“Ha ha, okay, c’mon, Malfoy, you’ve had your fun.” Harry smiled brightly again the instant Draco opened his eyes and looked at him. “Pretty please?”

“Huh, what? Oh,” Draco replied, letting a line of drool pool over Harry’s collarbone. “I guess I’ll have to let you go now. At least we’re not getting booted from our dorm rooms anymore and can sleep in our own beds. Hmm, that gives me an idea,” he said, as a wicked grin began to grow on his face, “I was just thinking about how comfortable you are to sleep on.”

Harry’s angelic expression dimmed.“Come again?” His heart beat quickened in pace. He again tugged at his bonds, this time wanting to break free.

Draco climbed off of the bed and adjusted the uniform and panties, straightened the thigh-high stockings and brushed the hair from Harry’s eyes. “You look absolutely ridiculous,” he murmured through a chuckle. “Did you bring the cloak?”

“Of course I did. I’m not walking through the halls like this! Wait- What are you doing?” He clenched his teeth together as the Slytherin shoved a huge wad of gauze against his lips.

“Potter, open your sodding mouth. The longer we’re in this room, the closer we are to being caught!”

“But this is the part where you let me go,” he said through his teeth.

Draco shook his head. “Not today it isn’t- Oh, open up!” He pinched Harry’s thigh very hard and jammed the large wad of material into his mouth as he opened it to scream. He held up a thick strip of medical tape and sealed it over his lips, silencing him enough to his liking. “Now, I have to tie you up and we’re gone. Okay?”

Harry growled lowly in his throat.

Releasing the first strap deemed a problem. Harry’s hand immediately flew to his mouth. Draco wrestled it to his side and pinned it under his knee. Slipping his thin wrist from the other strap, he yanked the Gryffindor up into his chest and bent his arms behind his back. More tape was wrapped around his wrists, securing them together. “There, all done. Whew, wore me out, Potter. Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Harry pleaded with his eyes and struggled to roll off the bed as Draco unbuckled the final strap. “Oh no you don’t. Get moving.”

* * *

“I swear… to Merlin… Potter,” Draco leaned against the dungeon corridor to catch his breath. He wrapped an arm around the boy’s neck to keep him grounded as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. “You’d better walk the rest of the way or I’ll put you under the Imperious Curse. I’ve carried you down two whole floors, I don’t do that… I have servants to do that for me.”

Harry strained against his arm, hoping he passed out from lack of oxygen. It would most likely be the better option as opposed to the certain nightmare he was being dragged to.

They passed through the Slytherin common room, headed straight for the place that Harry prayed they really weren’t heading to. Draco threw his back against the closed door and groped for the knob. The instant the door parted from the frame both boys stumbled into the dorm room. Harry’s eyes were screwed shut, unable to bear the thought of looking any of the other Slytherins who resided there in the eye when Draco pulled the cloak off to reveal them. Only that never happened.

“Stay quiet,” Draco whispered. He nudged Harry forward. Slowly, they moved toward his ornate four poster bed. Sounds of snoring filled the room. Crabbe had left his curtains up. Harry could make out his lumbering form through the darkness. It was unnerving, thinking that at any moment he might see them, despite being hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. As they came up to the side of his own bed, Draco hefted Harry up in his arms and dropped their bodies over the mattress. He pulled the drawstring to his curtains closed and flopped back to pull Harry into his arms. He yanked the tape off his mouth and snagged the gauze with his teeth.

“You bastard,” Harry whispered, slowly adjusting to the realisation he would not be dying from embarrassment after all.

Draco reached behind him and peeled the tape from his wrists. He pulled his duvet over them and nestled onto his side to face the Gryffindor. “Put your arms around me, sleep here tonight,” he whispered. “You can sneak out before sunup with the cloak. Please, Potter?”

Still sneering at him, Harry shrugged and circled the Slytherin’s neck. “Okay, I guess.”

“You know, not because I want you to - this was easier,” Draco replied, returning the sneer.

“Yeah, stop talking so I can fall asleep.”

“Okay,” Draco said, snuggling in a little closer. “Night, Potter.”

Harry nuzzled against his neck and closed his eyes. “Night, Malfoy.”

　

 


End file.
